


Рубин

by innokentya, Lia_Wi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Отец запретил мне разговаривать с простолюдинами, - внезапно сорвалось признание с тонких губ. – Но я подумал, что раз тебе поручили настолько серьезное дело, как портрет одного из наследников Мустафы Справедливого, то ты к категории «запрещенных» людей не относишься...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубин

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: автору чудеснейшей манипы к фику - талантливейшей и всегда вдохновляющей Eloise_Brandtner
> 
> Примечания автора: вдохновение авторы черпали из книги Павла Загребельного "Роксолана", а так же исторических фактов.
> 
> Манипа к фику - http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2013-07/07/widrn5c2bugz.png

**Один мазок, второй, третий...**  Дженсен с шумом втянул в себя воздух, замечая, как по рельефной шее натурщика стекла крупная капля пота и исчезла где-то в складках одежд шехзаде(1). На мгновение к нему в голову закралась шальная мысль – отобразить эту мелочь на картине, но несколько секунд раздумий возвратили трезвость его мышлению.  
  
Не трать время на детали, - вновь зазвучал грозный голос падишаха в голове у художника, отдаваясь эхом в нескольких резких мазках на холсте. Что с тобой творится, Дженсен? Он снова и снова задавал себе этот вопрос, проводя угольком аккуратную линию, которая через какое-то время превратится в очертания фигуры.   
  
И зачем только мальчишку одели в багрово-красный? Он же не виноват в том, что из-за его отца пролились реки крови, пусть даже и на земле неверных. Но с падишахом было трудно спорить, имелся риск остаться без важной части тела – головы. Поэтому и творил Дженсен портрет молодого шехзаде в кровавых тонах.  
  
Но, если быть до конца откровенным, то цветовая палитра будущей картины беспокоила художника менее всего. Острые скулы, упрямо поджатые губы, которые нет-нет да и норовили растянуться в широкой искренней улыбке, и серо-зелёный омут глаз младшего из сынов падишаха – Джарретта, лик которого должен быть навеки запечатлен на холсте искусником, - вот что не давало покоя мастеру уже который час с того времени, как Джарретт стал его натурщиком.  
  
 **Один штрих, второй, третий...**  Несколько произвольных движений кисти - и на полотне словно ожили глаза султанского сына. Дженсен на пару секунд оторвался от рисования и сравнил картину с оригиналом. Его изучающий взгляд встретился со взором глубоких, искрящихся непонятной радостью глаз молодого человека, обрамленных непривычно длинными для мужчины и густыми, словно у невинной девы, ресницами.  
  
\- Отец запретил мне разговаривать с простолюдинами, - внезапно сорвалось признание с тонких губ. – Но я подумал, что раз тебе поручили настолько серьезное дело, как портрет одного из наследников Мустафы Справедливого, то ты к категории «запрещенных» людей не относишься...  
  
Дженсен молча воспринял неожиданное замечание юноши и, оценив схожесть глаз натурщика с портретом почти на «отлично», принялся прорисовывать остальные черты идеального, по его мнению, лица. Он надеялся, что благоговейное молчание удовлетворит султанского сына и тот действительно решит не опускаться до разговора с обычным смертным. Но он ошибся, молчание художника отнюдь не отбило у Джарретта желание поговорить.  
  
\- Неужели ты и вправду настолько опытный для своих лет художник, что тебе так легко разрешили сотворить картины с ликами султанской семьи?  
  
В ответ на эту фразу Дженсен лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Всё же он помнил, с кем сейчас неким образом беседует, и даже красоте сидящего напротив юноши не удавалось заглушить в душе мастера опасения за свою жизнь.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты рисовал Хатиджу, мою тётку. Считаешь ли ты её настолько красивой, чтобы быть достойной оставить своё изображение для потомков?  
  
Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как смерить немного помрачневшим взглядом султанского отпрыска.   
  
Младшая сестра султана Мустафы была отнюдь не красавицей, а если говорить и вовсе начистоту, то и до заурядной внешности её слишком мужеподобному лицу было далеко. Но, тем не менее, в её жилах текла голубая кровь, и сама Хатиджа страшно гордилась своим происхождением. Процесс создания её портрета проходил довольно мучительно, ведь всю угловатость и несуразность черт лица довольно некрасивой султанской сестры нужно было передать таким образом, чтобы изображение и несло настоящее отражение Хатиджи сквозь века, и при этом не выглядело слишком уродливым. Да, над этой работой Дженсен корпел долго, изводя и себя, и натурщицу, которая, ко всему прочему, оказалось несдержанной на язык, и, конечно, самого заказчика – правителя Мустафу.  
  
Но с помощью смягчения многих черт лица и лёгких, ненавязчивых тонов, которыми предпочитал пользоваться в своей изобразительной практике вольный художник, портрет превзошел все ожидания. Дженсен остался с головой на плечах и приятным звоном золотых в кармане, а султан благословил живописца на творение портретов других членов султанской семьи. А теперь один из её представителей задал настолько провокационный вопрос, что сориентироваться в ответе было довольно сложно, но и оставить его подвешенным в воздухе тоже не предоставлялось возможным.  
  
Кашлянув, Дженсен все же разомкнул губы и, понимая, что это могут оказаться его последние слова в жизни, коротко бросил:  
  
\- Вся красота относительна в нашем мире.  
  
Шехзаде, слегка поменяв позу и ухмыльнувшись, довольный тем, что смог выбить из упрямого мастера хоть скудную фразу, продолжал свою словесную атаку:  
  
\- В этом ты, конечно, прав, я не могу с тобой поспорить. Зато могу добавить, что не только красота, а буквально всё в этом мире относительно и с легкостью может поменяться местами. Вот сейчас я, сын падишаха, – разговорчивый и довольный жизнью, а ты, мастер, - талантливый, но очень закрытый и, я бы даже сказал, не снисходительный к слабостям высших мира сего человек. Но несколько мгновений – и я могу превратиться в подобного тебе: никакой жалости и поблажек, одно мое движение - и воины рвануться к тебе, доставая ятаганы(2). И тогда ты испугаешься за собственную жизнь, откроешь рот, дабы обрушить на меня поток своих слов, среди которых будут и извинения, и лесть, но может оказаться слишком поздно.  
  
Дженсен ничуть не изменился в лице, слушая сына падишаха - оказывается, такого же жестокого, как и сам правитель. Но не этому юнцу рассказывать повидавшему виды живописцу о той опасности, что ждала его в случае немилости или просто плохого настроения кого-то с султанской кровью в жилах. Он молча улыбнулся и провёл кистью по будущей скуле рисованного Джарретта: болтовня парня ничуть не утомляла Дженсена, ему даже было интересно, чем это закончится для них обоих. Само собой, царский сынок ничем не рисковал, опасаться нужно только самому Дженсену, но адреналин уже бушевал в крови, и это было не остановить.  
  
\- А ты не трус. Хотя немного и глупый, но отнюдь не трус. Все остальные стамбульцы уже бы лебезили передо мной, а ты сопротивляешься. Наверное, это нечто скрытое и толкает меня к те... разговору с тобой, - слегка наклонив голову, задумчиво пробормотал шехзаде Джарретт.   
  
\- Вы не совсем правы в своих утверждениях, - не отрывая взгляда от рисунка, вновь с вызовом ответил Дженсен. – Я не коренной житель Стамбула. Возможно, именно это делает меня таким, каков я есть?  
  
Султанский сын был явно заинтригован: его глаза мгновенно сузились, превращаясь в тонкие щелочки.  
  
\- Так откуда же ты, Дженсен? – впервые называя свою «жертву» по имени, поинтересовался шехзаде Джарретт.  
  
Дженсен встретился взглядом с собеседником, ощущая непонятную слабость в коленях, которая возникла так же внезапно, как удар молнии, после того, как уста шехзаде произнесли его имя. Он ответил в привычной немногословной манере:  
  
\- Афины.  
  
Джарретт нахмурился:  
  
\- Грек? То-то же я думаю, что у тебя имя не правоверное. Гяур(3)?  
  
\- Правоверный, шехзаде, не беспокойтесь, - устало сообщил художник, прорисовывая изгиб подбородка.   
  
«Пожалуй, надо будет подправить крылья носа», - пронеслось у Дженсена в голове.  
  
\- Простите мою дерзость, шехзаде Джарретт, но я вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы вы вернулись в исходное положение. Мне необходимо нарисовать ещё несколько важных деталей, - не дожидаясь продолжения допроса, продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, Дженсен.  
  
 **Один взмах ресниц, второй, третий...**  Смерив художника неподдающимся расшифровке взглядом, шехзаде все же выполнил просьбу и на некоторое время застыл подобно скульптуре, словно позволяя Дженсену побыть наедине с собственными мыслями и ощущениями.  
  
Дженсен же пытался во время работы не размениваться по таким мелочам, как размышления.   
  
Да, в голове сновало много непрошеных мыслей, в особенности покоя не давало понимание того, что красота младшего сына падишаха всё же магическим образом влияла на живописца. Тяжелый взгляд мутно-зелёных глаз и прерывистое дыхание Джарретта почему-то приковывали к себе внимание, манили, словно оазис среди жаркой пустыни. Хотя нет, во взгляде наследного принца читалась такая сухость, что Дженсен непроизвольно захотел пить и тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка, образовавшегося в горле. Позже он понял, что это была не сухость, а скорее, жажда; а пока что Дженсену не оставалось ничего другого, как отложить кисть: больше находиться в компании Джарретта и его недремлющих воинов, расставленных по периметру зала и следивших за каждым движением живописца, он не мог.  
  
\- Краскам нужно подсохнуть, иначе палитра смешается, и холст будет безнадежно испорчен. Продолжим завтра, шехзаде.  
  
Склоняясь в глубоком поклоне, Дженсен дожидался, пока внезапно замолчавший шехзаде покинет комнату, и лишь потом позволил себе начать собирать художественные принадлежности.  
  
 **Один поворот, второй, третий...** Дженсен раздраженно фыркнул и встал с кровати. Его жутко раздражала бессонница. Эта гостья приходила редко, но каждый раз приносила только дискомфорт как в ночи, так и поутру.   
  
Нет, Дженсен не особо беспокоился о своей внешности. Аллаху ведь всё равно, как ты выглядишь, будь лишь чист душой, но объяснять заказчику то, что ты не где-то прокутил всю ночь, а просто, словно юная девица, просидел у окна, наблюдая за безмолвной луной, тоже как-то не хотелось. Но если раньше бессонница приходила беспричинно, то сегодня Дженсену не составило бы труда назвать её по имени. Только вот как-то не вязалось имя молодого шехзаде Джарретта с теми картинами, что вопреки всем законам логики, подсовывались подсознанием и влияли на реакцию всего организма Дженсена в целом.   
  
Нет, ему не было страшно из-за того, что он вдруг поставил себе вполне неприемлемый для правоверного диагноз – мужеложство; это все-таки был Стамбул, столица мира, город, повидавший много извращений и проявлений любви, что были каким-то невероятным образом подкреплены цитатами из Корана и якобы одобрены самим Пророком. Гораздо больше талантливый художник переживал за то, что заставлял его чресла твердеть султанский сын, человек недоступный и от этого еще более желанный.   
  
Дженсен откинулся на кровать, дотрагиваясь до уже давно требующего прикосновений члена. Голова прекращала думать ясно, как только Дженсен начинал вспоминать взгляд Джарретта или ту самую шаловливую каплю пота, что могла быть запечатлена на полотне. Он провёл рукой по стволу вверх-вниз, размазывая капельки смазки, выступившие на вершине головки. Тяжелое, равное дыхание перебивалось короткими стонами, хотя Дженсен и пытался сдерживаться, закусывая губы. В последнее время ему частенько доводилось довольствоваться только собственной рукой.   
  
Нет, Дженсен не был некрасивым или непопулярным у женщин, напротив! – высокий изумрудоглазый мужчина, мускулистое тело которого выдавало с головой его греческие корни, покорил не одно девичье сердце в стамбульском Мертере, однако... получая необходимую разрядку, Дженсен предпочитал не заводить долгосрочных отношений и держался особняком. Одна из его последних женщин, Аллиза, как-то после оргазма нескромно заметила, что в процессе соития Дженсен мысленно пребывал совершенно в другом месте.   
  
Что мог на это ответить слегка сконфуженный Дженсен?   
  
Правду о том, что несколько месяцев не знает покоя, увидев во время свадьбы султанской сестры Дафны младшего шехзаде и с тех пор тайно исходя страстью на обрывки воспоминаний?  
  
Да, мастер кисти и цвета не случайно попал в дворец как художник, собиравшийся оставить потомкам все семейство Мустафы Справедливого на полотнах. Его давняя подруга Данниль, девушка, попавшая в Стамбул, спасаясь бегством с родных португальских берегов, приложила свою изящную ручку к его появлению. Поначалу она работала у богатой соседки Дженсена, содержавшей пансион. Там они, собственно, и познакомились. А потом судьба закружила свои петли так, что друзья были вынуждены расстаться: Данниль странным образом попала в прислуги к самой великой султанше, Нурбане.   
  
Именно благодаря своеобразному протекторату Данниль и нескольким тайно переданным султанше рисункам Дженсена он и попал в художники к султану Мустафе. Чем же его так зацепил Джарретт, живописец не понимал. Да, шехзаде, двадцатилетний парень, был чрезвычайно притягательным во всех смыслах этого слова, но ведь он не являлся единственным красавцем столицы осман!  
  
Дженсен тихо простонал имя человека, сносившего выстроенные бастионы его разума, и почувствовал как сперма, даря приятную разрядку организму, тёплыми струями залила живот. Мужчина обтёрся льняной простыней и бросил её подле кровати. Он понимал, что нужно совершить омовение, но тело, всё ещё пребывающее в приятной неге, объявило бойкот владельцу.   
  
«Ну и дьявол с ним», - подумал Дженсен, устраиваясь удобней на кровати и проваливаясь в такой долгожданный сон.  
  
 **Один день, второй, третий...** Всё остальное время Дженсен проработал над портретом Джарретта в идеальной тишине, лишь иногда прерываемой шелестом одежды шехзаде, когда тот невольно менял позу, и редкими тяжелыми вздохами художника, когда ему бросалась в глаза деталь, недостойная картины, но уже привычно будоражащая кровь. По истечению почти трёх недель Дженсен вновь опустился на колени перед самим падишахом, предоставляя его взору возможность оценить картину с изображением младшего сына.  
  
Мастер, затаив дыхание, ждал хоть какой-то реакции. А Мустафа, не показывая лишней заинтересованности, которая не сделала бы султану чести, но словно зачарованный, осматривал полотно. Рисованные алые и багровые одежды Джарретта, что были украшены дорогими рубинами и расшиты золотыми нитями, выгодно оттеняли кожу цвета сливок, но более всего взор на картине притягивали глаза шехзаде. Два серо-зелёных озерца странным образом передавали ту глубину и вязкость взгляда, что была у живого Джарретта.   
  
Султан слегка нахмурил брови, вспоминая первое творение Дженсена – портрет той самой Хатиджы, и понял, что если там мастер изо всех сил старался придать его сестре женственности и мягкости, то в этот раз выплеснул на холсте подлинную искренность и неподдельную действительность. Да, Мустафа знал, что его младший сын был красавцем, он был больше похожим на свою мать, утонченную и нежную, словно лепесток розы на пробуждающейся заре. И так же хорошо правитель знал, что картины этого доселе неизвестного стамбульского художника оставят красоту, мощь, силу и превосходство османского рода вечными и неувядающими.   
  
\- Встань с колен, мастер, - нарушил тишину голос падишаха. – Встань и ступай готовить краски для следующих своих произведений, ибо твой талант, подаренный Аллахом, единственным и единым богом на Земле, нельзя отправлять на покой. Иди и твори до тех пор, пока это будет угодно пророку Мухаммеду.   
  
 **Один поклон, второй, третий...**  Пятясь к выходу, не смея поворачиваться к султану спиной, Дженсен раздумывал о том, что иногда ему кажется, что Мустафа немного заигрался в древнеегипетского фараона, заставляя всех бить троекратные поклоны.   
  
Но, разумеется, художник не смел делиться подобными мыслями с кем-то посторонним, лишних глаз и ушей хватало в любом месте Стамбула, а уж тем более во дворце Топкапы(4). Нет, он опасался и уважал своего падишаха, но некоторые установленные при дворе порядки, впустую тратящие драгоценное время, казались Дженсену лишними.   
  
  
 **Один месяц, второй, третий...** Вот уже больше двенадцати недель мастер не видел Джарретта, отчего извел себя окончательно. И как-то незаметно вместо уважительного и почтительного «шехзаде» даже в мыслях Дженсен стал называть младшего сына султана по имени. А появлялся Джарретт в голове Дженсена с завидным упорством и регулярностью. Это уже стало приятным, хотя доселе и вызывало нервную дрожь в кончиках пальцев. Но что расстраивало Дженсена, так это отсутствие шехзаде во дворце.   
  
От старшего сына Мустафы – шехзаде Адама – он совершенно случайно узнал, что юный Джарретт отбыл в южные владения Османской империи на охоту, где и находился столь длительное время. За этот срок Дженсен сотворил ещё три портрета – любимой султанской жены Нурбаны, обладателя права первым взойти на трон после отца – шехзаде Адама и юной дочери правителя Хуррем.   
  
Следующей на холсте должна была быть запечатлена одна из любимых одалисок падишаха, Женевьева.   
  
Несмотря на мольбы султанши Нурбаны не приказывать живописцу рисовать картину с изображением одной из простых гаремных наложниц, Мустафа был непреклонен. Если он оценил красоту этой девушки, привезенной ему из Средиземья, то, значит, и все будущие поколения Османов обязаны её принимать и восхищаться ею. Девушка и впрямь оказалась довольно миловидной, но её желание понравиться всем и каждому, а также выведать любой секрет, конкретно самой Женевьевы не касающийся, отбили у Дженсена к наложнице султана, пусть и одной из любимых, всякое уважение, даже самое элементарное.   
  
Последние часа полтора Дженсен мечтал лишь о двух вещах – поскорей закончить портрет черноволосой красавицы и чтобы она наконец-то умолкла. Но нет, девушку, казалось, интересовало все на свете – начиная от гаремных сплетен и заканчивая политикой нового Папы Римского. Дженсен, если вдруг получал от натурщицы какие-то вопросы, пытался либо отмалчиваться, либо отвечать односложными фразами. Это напоминало художнику разговор с Джарреттом, но он огромным усилием воли постарался задвинуть мысли о недоступном шехзаде на задворки разума.   
  
 **Одна неудачная попытка изогнуть губы в благоговейной улыбке, вторая, третья...** Всё без толку. С каждой секундой растущее внутри напряжение напоминало Дженсену, что его желания быть терпимым к каждому, кто связан узами крепких отношений с Мустафой, закончилось тогда, когда в зал, где работал мастер, вошла Женевьева. Прорисовывая линию волос, Дженсен отчаянно взывал к Аллаху с просьбами послать такой гром, чтобы он мог оглохнуть. Наверное, именно поэтому художник едва заметно вздрогнул, когда загромыхали тяжёлые изящно выкованные двери.   
  
Женевьева так и застыла с открытым ртом, не договорив последней фразы и уже готовясь нанести словесный удар нахалу, который посмел потревожить (ха, как будто он был в покое!) мастера во время творческого акта, но, увидев вошедшего, вовремя умолкла. Она поняла, что в схватке с этим человеком проигравшей окажется, скорее всего, сама. Дженсен же, лишь слегка повернувший голову к источнику шума, вдруг почувствовал, как в груди разливается непонятное тепло. На входе в зал, в окружении нескольких янычаров(5), сложив руки на груди, стоял и внимательно наблюдал за реакцией находящихся в зале Джарретт.  
  
Одно мгновение тишины, второе, третье... Дженсен отложил кисть и склонился перед султанским сыном в низком поклоне.  
  
\- Рад приветствовать, шехзаде Джарретт, - чуть охрипшим от волнения голосом выразил своё почтение Дженсен.  
  
\- Взаимно, неразговорчивый мастер, - слегка насмешливо ответил шехзаде, скользнув взглядом по смущённой Женевьеве.  
  
Выпрямившийся Дженсен заметил, как щеки женщины чуточку заалели, а сама она не знала, куда себя девать. Наконец-то Женевьева таки сообразила подняться с золотого стульчика, на котором ещё несколько минут назад демонстрировала гордую осанку непризнанной султанши и, подобно Дженсену, склонила голову перед младшим сыном падишаха:  
  
\- Приветствую тебя, Джарретт, в родном доме. Отец будет рад твоему приезду, он уже давно начал...  
  
\- Не будем обсуждать личные дела султана при посторонних, - резко оборвал слишком сладкие речи наложницы Джарретт.   
  
Внутри у Дженсена что-то громко ухнуло и потянуло его вниз, как привязанный к шее валун тянет утопленника на дно.   
  
«При посторонних, конечно», - вздохнул он про себя и принялся за отложенную работу.  
  
 **Одна минута, вторая, третья...**  Дженсен кожей чувствовал пристальный взгляд шехзаде, но не смел даже повернуться в его сторону. Он искренне недоумевал, почему Джарретт до сих пор не ушел, ведь он, без сомнений, зашел поздороваться со своей возможной мачехой. Дженсен, спасибо Данниль, хорошо знал законы дворца: не ты – так тебя, спустят в канаву к уличным собакам и ищи-свищи ветра в поле; хорошие отношения приходилось поддерживать с каждым, даже неприятным тебе человеком, чтобы в, не допусти Аллах, тяжелое время можно было рассчитывать на протекторат знакомого.   
  
Но логика султанского сына была непредсказуемой. Джарретт коротко распорядился, чтобы сопровождающие его воины покинули зал, мотивируя это и так достаточным количеством стражей, а сам он, услышав звуки закрывающихся створок тяжелых дверей, выкованных со сплава полудрагоценных металлов, направился в ближайший к художнику и его натурщице угол, где удобно устроился на низеньком диванчике, обитым ярко-кровавым бархатом.   
  
«Похоже, у него привязанность к этому цвету», - подумал Дженсен, добавляя здорового румянца бледным щекам рисованной Женевьевы.  
  
В Дженсене кипело негодование: он не привык к посторонним наблюдателям, - янычары не брались в счет, ведь Дженсен считал их не более, чем способным нанести человеку вред предметом мебели, - и в то же время, все внутри пело от радости, что, вот он, Джарретт, вернулся после долгих странствий, целый, невредимый, с бронзовой от жарких лучей османского солнца кожей и всё тем же испытывающим, изучающим взглядом серо-зелёных глаз. Он не осмелился спросить шехзаде, почему тот здесь, но зато свое любопытство не смогла унять султанская одалиска:  
  
\- Шехзаде Джарретт, мне кажется, что вы мешаете талантливому мастеру сосредоточиться на работе...  
  
Дженсен готов был поклясться, что услышал тихий смешок, сорвавшийся с правильно очерченных губ Джарретта.  
  
\- А вот мне почему-то кажется, что отвлекаешь его от работ своими пустыми разговорами ты, - в приглушённом голосе Джарретта слышались нотки угрозы. – Если бы ты была умнее, Женевьева, то поняла, что глупые россказни и собранные в каждом углу Топкапы сплетни не красят тебя, да и вообще никому не интересны.   
  
Дженсен, упрямо не желающий становиться свидетелем подобной ссоры, только крепче сжал пальцами кисть и палитру. Тем временем обескураженная поведением шехзаде Женевьева задыхалась от возмущения:  
  
\- Неужели вы забыли, с кем разговариваете? Я одна из любимиц падишаха! Как вы смеете не ценить его выбор?! – разозлённая словами Джарретта наложница перешла на повышенные тона.  
  
\- Во-первых, я считаю, что это ты, Женевьева, - Джарретт зло выплюнул имя девушки, - забыла, с кем говоришь. Я – родная плоть и кровь Мустафы Справедливого. А ты – всего лишь одна из многих в гареме, кто сумел обратить внимание султана на себя. Но, как бы там ни было, ты остаешься одалиской, простой рабыней. Ты – не чета кому-либо из моего рода. Во-вторых, не забывай, что многие из любимчиков падишаха при преодолении некого барьера своих возможностей плохо заканчивали. К примеру, где сейчас Гасан, вечный друг и помощник Мустафы? В Босфоре(6), пошел на корм рыбам... Поэтому я бы на твоем месте не кичился особой привязанностью султана.  
  
Всё это время Дженсен отчаянно пытался раствориться в воздухе: ведь свои перегрызутся между собой, а после – снова будут дарить друг другу милые улыбки. Но нести ответственность за ссору кому-то придётся, а, значит, пострадает невиновный, но определённо чужой этой среде человек. Не требовалось много ума, чтобы догадаться: в этой ситуации более чем подходящая на роль козла отпущения особа - Дженсен.  
  
Ссора прекратилась так же внезапно, как и вспыхнула, хотя покрасневшие щёки и метающие молнии глаза Женевьевы выдавали её гнев и рушили впечатление спокойствия, которое тут же попыталась произвести одалиска. Джарретт же даже не изменился в лице, молча наблюдая за движениями кисти художника и тем, как на полотне постепенно становится всё узнаваемее образ наложницы султана. Дженсен чувствовал себя, как на иголках, но осознание того, что, возможно, Джарретту интересна именно его работа, а не что-то иное в этом зале, действовало сродни бальзаму на душу.  
  
Минут за двадцать до того, как Дженсен объявил Женевьеве об окончании работы над портретом на сегодня, Джарретт бесшумно покинул залу. Абсолютно молча. Не удостоив художника и его натурщицу ни лишним словом, ни лишним взглядом. С уходом Джарретта Дженсену стало сложнее сосредоточиться на рисовании, именно поэтому он был вынужден прекратить создание портрета. Но Дженсен сквозь горечь от исчезновения шехзаде понимал, что уход Джарретта – это к лучшему.  
  
 **Один ковш тёплой воды, второй, третий...**  Дженсен методично наполнял большое корты, служившее ему «султанской» ванной, и думал над тем, что в рай ему, вероятней всего, дорога закрыта.   
  
Аллах и так позволил художнику многое: одарил красотой, предоставил в пользование огромный дар – возможность рисовать и, в конце концов, позволил ему любить. Дженсен ни на секунду не смел сомневаться, что любовь подарена ему Богом. Это уже он сам, недостойный подобной милости человек, превратил высокое чувство в похотливые желания.   
  
«Да, это должно бы вызывать чувство отвращения к самому себе», - подумалось Дженсену, когда он избавился от одежды и позволил своему телу расслабиться в теплой воде.   
  
Но отвращения не было.  
  
 **Один странный поступок, второй, третий...**  Иначе Дженсен не мог назвать то, что уже вторую неделю, исправно изо дня в день, шехзаде Джарретт устраивался на уже «своём» диванчике и наблюдал за творческим процессом, изредка вставляя едкие ремарки в разговор, когда, по его мнению, Женевьева начинала слишком много болтать.   
  
Дженсен, как мог, пытался сдерживать свою радость от того, что Аллах снова помог ему, исполнил сразу два его желания: нашёл отличный способ убедить натурщицу замолчать в нужный момент и привёл Джарретта поближе к художнику. Дженсен знал, что привыкать к его присутствию нельзя, но... это получилось само собой. Теперь, когда Джарретт появлялся позже установленного им самим же времени, Дженсен начинал нервничать и всё чаще игнорировал адресованные ему вопросы одалиски султана. Но Джарретт приходил, и Дженсен снова начинал считать себя чуточку счастливее обычного.  
  
 **Одна парчовая подушка, вторая, третья...**  Дженсен не смел проронить ни звука, так же как и совершенно ошарашенная Женевьева, пока прислуга Джарретта обустраивала полюбившееся принцу ложе. Как только последняя служанка поставила возле диванчика поднос с фруктами и исчезла за потайной дверью, скрытой от всех посторонних глаз за тяжёлыми бархатными портьерами, через главный вход в зал вошёл сам шехзаде. Сегодня Джарретт был облачён в зелёные одежды и невысокий тюрбан, что венчался крупным изумрудом.   
  
«Этот цвет великолепно подчеркивает глаза Джарретта», - подумалось Дженсену.   
  
Единственным, что выбивалось из цветовой гаммы наряда, был перстень с рубином на безымянном пальце правой руки шехзаде. Дженсен коротко усмехнулся: всё же Джарретт никак не мог расстаться со своим любимым цветом до конца. Натурщице и художнику пришлось вновь нарушить покой своего занятия и поприветствовать вошедшего султанского сына поклонами, в ответ на что Джарретт ограничился лишь коротким кивком. Он расположился на диванчике, аккуратно вытянув свои длинные ноги, и, наблюдая за появляющимися на холсте мазками, принялся есть виноград, так заботливо принесённый ему слугами.  
  
Дженсен сдержал порыв взвыть и начал проклинать себя и свои чувства.   
  
Работа не желала идти своим чередом, потому что Дженсен то и дело поглядывал на облизывающего блестящие от наверняка сладко-кислого сока губы Джарретта. От этой картины у Дженсена стало тесней в штанах.   
  
«О, великий Аллах, помоги мне», - взмолился художник и, собрав всю силу воли, принялся рисовать.   
  
Чтобы хотя немного отвлечься от находящегося неподалеку предмета вожделения, Дженсен принялся внимательно изучать сидящую напротив него одалиску. Всё-таки сложно было определить, чем Женевьева смогла очаровать падишаха. Нет, она не была некрасивой, Дженсен с первого дня знакомства отметил длинные, тёмные, словно смоль, волосы, выразительные миндалевидные глаза цвета темного кахве(7), острые скулы, пухлые губы, скривленные в немного измученной улыбке... Но Женевьева не представляла собой какой-то особой эстетической ценности, как казалось Дженсену: обычная девушка, с помощью нехитрых приспособлений и красивых одежд подчеркивающая собственные достоинства. Размышляя о выборе султана, Дженсен почувствовал, что возбуждение спало, и облегчённо выдохнул, понадеявшись, что никто не обратил внимания на странность его поведения.   
  
Именно поэтому голос Джарретта показался ему раскатом грома среди ясного неба:  
  
\- Вот ты, художник, бесспорно безумно талантлив, обаятелен и, я не ошибусь, наверное, когда скажу, что обходителен с окружающими. Ты бы мог быть усыпанным золотом и бриллиантами. Почему же ты не стремишься к этому?  
  
Пауза.   
  
Дженсен не знал, чего ожидал от него Джарретт, но был уверен, что не того лаконичного ответа, который он решил дать:   
  
\- Я предпочитаю рубины.  
  
Удивлённая Женевьева, мастерски изогнув правую бровь, бросила взгляд на мужчин, но те, казалось, ничего не замечали, увлеченные борьбой взглядов. Дженсен после своих довольно-таки дерзких слов вскинул голову и заставил себя встретиться глазами с шехзаде. Джарретт же загадочно улыбался, будто ему в одночасье открылись великие тайны мира, и он, вроде и машинально, но в то же время абсолютно осознанно, словно пытаясь поддеть Дженсена, провернул свой перстень вокруг пальца.  
  
\- Я учту это, - сказал шехзаде и, помедлив пару мгновений, добавил: - Дженсен.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и молча вернулся к работе. Его сбивало с толку подобное поведение Джарретта. И нет бы отмалчиваться себе, безропотно терпя любые колкие фразы и лишь бросая взгляды на юнца... Куда там! У Дженсена словно исчезал рассудок при виде Джарретта, и в последнее время он был готов идти на всё, на любые дерзости, лишь бы снова заметить устремлённый именно на него взгляд младшего шехзаде и услышать немного насмешливое, но такое будоражащее кровь «Дженсен».   
  
Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Дженсен пытался вернуть себе своё хваленое самообладание. Да, когда-то это получалось относительно легко, сейчас же оказалось непростым занятием, но Дженсен отчаянно не желал сдаваться. Он обязан быть лучшим, достойным доверия падишаха. Привычная установка: он – художник, а не влюбленный мальчишка, и должен творить, делать то, что обязан, - стала хорошей мотивацией. А еще и напоминание о разлуке, ожидающей его шею и голову в случае недовольства Мустафы...   
  
Дженсен окончательно возвратился к реальности.  
  
 **Один аккуратный пальчик, второй, третий...**  Дженсен осторожно ощупывал явно девичьи ладони, так нежно, но в то же время ловко закрывшие ему глаза.  
  
\- София? Нет. Точно нет... – едва сдерживая смех начал предполагать Дженсен. – Альфида? Тоже нет. О, возможно, Гюльфрем? Хотя, нет, после той ночи в саду она бы явно отказалась от встречи и подобного приветствия...  
  
Над ухом зазвенел переливистый девичий смех, руки убрали с глаз, а в следующий момент Дженсен почувствовал, как его пребольно ущипнули за левую ягодицу.  
  
\- Вот же ловелас! – засмеялась Данниль, наблюдая за потирающим пятую точку Дженсеном. – Я же говорила, что не хочу слышать про твои любовные похождения, искусник!   
  
Дженсен развёл руками, тоже засмеялся и обнял порхнувшую к нему Данниль.  
  
 **Один нехитрый столовый прибор, второй, третий...**  Дженсен довольно быстро научился накрывать на стол, долгое время живя в одиночестве.  
  
\- Господи Иисусе, - снова яро зажестикулировала Данниль, принимая от Дженсена кружку с кахве и удобней усаживаясь на лежанке. – Сколько мы с тобой уже не виделись просто так?  
  
Дженсен немного раздраженно фыркнул, заслышав от Данниль упоминание христианского бога. Да, он знал, что его упрямица-подруга до сих пор не сменила веру, и не то чтобы это его смущало, но... Всяческие упоминание её божества в разговоре немного раздражали Дженсена, хотя он тактично умалчивал об этом. Сделав так и в этот раз, Дженсен отхлебнул горячего напитка:  
  
\- Ну, уже месяца четыре, наверное. Ты – всё время возле султанши, а я... Я рисую, тебе же это известно самой.  
  
\- Да, я видела твои шедевры. Все-таки ты у меня очень талантливый, я ценю подобных друзей, - причмокнула Данниль. - Как твои успехи с Женевьевой?  
  
\- У меня есть риск получить наотмашь по лицу от приближенной к гаремной жизни девушки, если я, - Дженсен понизил голос, - скажу, что жду не дождусь того момента, когда картина будет завершена? Последние три недели – сущий кошмар! Если бы все женщины были такими, как она, - я бы тебя убил!  
  
Данниль снова расхохоталась, аккуратно отставляя от себя горячую чашку:  
  
\- Да, это та еще штучка! По гарему ходят слухи, что она собирается исхитриться и стать любимой женой султана. Султанша Нурбана, храни её Господь, чудесная женщина... И уже все глаза себе выплакала. Как только падишах зовет к себе Женевьеву, госпожа закрывается у себя в покоях и... Как же мне её жаль...  
  
\- Я не представляю, каково ей будет созерцать в Тронном зале портрет любовницы мужа, - глухо отозвался Дженсен. – Но я не могу не выполнить воли падишаха, мне придется нарисовать этот портрет. О... Слушай, Дан, ты же, получается, все сплетни гаремные знаешь?  
  
В мгновение ока улыбка слетела с губ Данниль, уступив место праведному гневу:  
  
\- Ты меня сейчас сплетницей обозвал?! Да как ты можешь, ты... ты... ты...  
  
Не в силах подобрать нужный эпитет, девушка, до этого вскочившая на ноги, вновь плюхнулась на лежанку, предварительно ощутимо пнув стоявший перед ней столик, и, сложив руки на груди, сердито воззрилась на Дженсена.  
  
\- Данниль... – жалобно протянул художник.  
  
\- Ты засранец, Дженсен! И это не обсуждается!  
  
\- Хорошо, согласен. Я – засранец, а ты – не сплетница. Так?  
  
Данниль безуспешно постаралась скрыть улыбку и ответила:  
  
\- Ладно. Забудь. Спрашивай уже, чего хотел!  
  
Дженсен облизнул пересохшие губы и, помешкав несколько мгновений, всё же озвучил терзающий его вопрос:  
  
\- Почему шехзаде Джарретт в таких, мягко говоря, натянутых отношениях с Женевьевой?  
  
Данниль изогнула бровь и склонила голову, бросив внимательный взгляд на собеседника, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
\- Это довольно длинная история, и она, если честно, обросла многими прибаутками из глубин гарема, так что никому, кроме, разумеется, прямых её участников, доподлинно не известна. Но, прежде чем я расскажу, что знаю, - обмен: ответ на ответ.  
  
Дженсен картинно закатил глаза и вздохнул:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, первая спрашиваешь ты?  
  
Данниль довольно улыбнулась, принимая позу поудобней:  
  
\- Разумеется. Итак, дорогой друг, делись, откуда знаешь, что у султанского сына имеются разногласия с Женевьевой?  
  
\- Всё более, чем просто, - пустился в объяснения Дженсен. – Я рисую наложницу Мустафы, а Джарретт вот уже пару недель приходит в зал, пока Женевьева позирует. Ну, и у них было несколько склок при мне...  
  
\- И ты до сих пор носишь голову на плечах? Господи Иисусе! Мустафа действительно сражен твоим талантом, не иначе! Но меня, собственно, интересует другое: почему шехзаде приходит посмотреть на то, как ты рисуешь? Думается мне, что не из-за Женевьевы он наведывается в зал...  
  
Дженсен впился в подругу колким взглядом, в котором сквозила открытая раздраженность. Разговор все ещё грозил набрать ненужных ему оборотов.  
  
\- Шехзаде Джарретт волен делать то, что считает нужным. Вот и вся причина. Мой черед получать ответ на вопрос.  
  
Откинув назад роскошную копну волос, Данниль смешно наморщила носик:  
  
\- С каким занудой я дружу... Всё так четко, скучно, обыденно... Ладно. По гарему ходят слухи, - и вот только не надо на меня так смотреть, я не могу себе заткнуть уши и сидеть молча, - так вот, по гарему ходят слухи, что Женевьева, неведомо каким способом и когда, пыталась соблазнить младшего султанского сына. Подкупила за невесть откуда взявшиеся дукаты(8) служанку и пробралась к Джарретту в покои. Я согласна, он, конечно, хорошенький, но проворачивать подобное под носом у падишаха, еще и будучи любимой одалиской(9)?.. Я удивляюсь, почему она до сих пор еще не в Босфоре!  
  
\- Да что вы все заладили про тот Босфор? – вспылил Дженсен, резко отставляя от себя сосуд с горячим напитком.   
  
Данниль, если и удивилась подобной бурной реакции, то никак её не прокомментировала, спокойно продолжив свой рассказ:  
  
\- Так вот... Как оказалось, Женевьева совершенно не во вкусе шехзаде Джарретта, и тот, разумеется, отправил её назад в гарем. Некоторые говорят, что она после получила пару ударов плетью, другие – что Джарретт таки не посмел портить игрушку отца... Доподлинно известно одно – теперь в султанском доме царит прикрытая, а порой и не очень, вражда.   
  
\- Но почему же, если султан Мустафа ни о чем не догадывается? – облизнув пересохшие губы, Дженсен придвинулся ближе к Данниль, чтобы не утерять ни единого её слова.   
  
\- Дженс... Сразу видно, что ты не вхож в султанское окружение, уж прости. Джарретт – истинный сын своего отца: не побежал к падишаху, чтобы тотчас рассказать о случившемся, а попросту оставил эту ситуацию в качестве шантажа. Если, не доведи Иисусе, Женевьева решит разинуть роток на кресло подле Мустафы, то Джарретт всегда сможет убрать с пути своей матери ненужную соперницу.   
  
Дженсен невольно поморщился: всё-таки он был прав, все во дворце падишаха – одинаковые. Данниль смерила Дженсена внимательным взглядом:  
  
\- Я ведь могу надеяться, что всё сейчас услышанное от меня ты унесешь с собой в могилу?   
Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Я могила, дорогая, могила!  
  
\- Дурак, ты, Дженсен, - рассмеялась Данниль, растрепав Дженсену волосы свободной от чашки рукой, - а не могила. Ох, как же я соскучилась по этим разговорам ни о чём, милый мой!  
  
 **Одна доработка портрета, вторая, третья...**  Аллах свидетель, Дженсену хотелось как можно побыстрей разделаться с последним заказом от великого падишаха, но Женевьева постоянно находила какие-то детали в картине, которые ей не нравились, и гордо удалялась на место позирования. Дженсен давил тяжелый вздох и тянулся за кисточкой. Зато Джарретт продолжал приходить на каждую встречу художника и натурщицы, а ради этого Дженсен был готов терпеть любые лишения.   
  
Но всё хорошее обязательно когда-нибудь заканчивается.   
  
Стоя перед падишахом на коленях и ожидая окончательного вердикта, Дженсен клялся себе, что больше никогда не возьмётся за рисование. Он пойдет в подмастерья к кузнецу, научится ухаживать за лошадьми или займется торговлей... Да что угодно, только бы больше не испытывать подобного благоговейного ужаса от прислуживания столь высоким особам. Не понравится где-то неровно прорисованный волос – и всё, здравствуй, этот уже навязший на зубах Босфор и выплывающее из него солнце.  
  
\- Поднимись с колен, мастер, - громкий голос султана разрезал тишину зала. Ожидая, пока Дженсен исполнит приказ, Мустафа внимательно его рассматривал. Красив, талантлив, подаёт большие надежды... Но султану не нравились вести от верных янычаров: шехзаде Джарретт уж больно заинтересовался этим простолюдином. Во дворце ничего подобного случаться не должно.  
  
\- Портрет Женевьевы – прекрасен, как и сама девушка, - начал Мустафа, когда Дженсен выпрямился и робко взглянул на падишаха. – Ты, мастер, ещё раз подтвердил правильность моего выбора. Я дарую тебе обещанную плату и ещё несколько десятков дукатов сверху, потому как ты действительно заслужил. Если мне понадобятся услуги утонченного в искусстве человека, я обязательно пришлю за тобой. А теперь ступай...  
  
Завидев спасительный взмах рукой, Дженсен поклонился и удалился из зала, собрав всё свое самообладание в кулак, чтобы не начать бежать. Ему удалось покорить сердце султана Мустафы своим творчеством и выжить вдобавок! Хвала Аллаху! Прижимая к груди мешочек с золотом и уж точно не оглядываясь, Дженсен промчался извилистыми коридорами Топкапы.   
  
Внимательного взгляда, принадлежащего статному юноше в дорогих одеждах, который прятался в тени, Дженсен, конечно, не заметил.  
  
 **Один требовательный стук в дверь, второй, третий...**  Дженсен, который уснул лишь под утро, коротко застонал и попробовал перевернуться на другой бок в надежде, что незваный гость уйдет так же быстро, как и появился. Но надеждам Дженсена не было суждено сбыться.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты дома, Дженсен! – Данниль вопила не хуже евнуха, который застал в царском гареме незнакомого мужика. – Открывай, задница, сейчас же или я найду способ вынести эту хиленькую дверь!  
  
Дженсен не спеша поднялся с ложа, накинул легкую льняную рубаху и распахнул дверь. Данниль ворвалась в дом ураганом.  
  
\- Ты просто издеваешься! – уперев руки в боки, заявила она. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как я рискую, появляясь в городе. Султанша Нурбана, пусть её хранит Иисус, конечно, добра и простит мне мои вылазки, но если же меня увидит хоть кто-то из прислужников падишаха...  
  
\- Да-да, я понял, что виноват, - отчаянно зевая, прервал поток причитаний Дженсен. – Но нельзя ли было предупредить как-нибудь о намечающемся визите? А если бы я был не один?   
  
Данниль цокнула языком и, весьма ехидно улыбнулась, понизила голос:  
  
\- Не один? Ох, не думаю, что султанскому сыну это пришлось бы по душе...  
  
Сон у Дженсена словно рукой сняло:  
  
\- Что ты сказала?   
  
\- Что слышал, дорогой, - Данниль демонстративно отвернулась и, умело покачивая бедрами, пошла к кухонному столу.   
  
\- Данниль! – на гневный окрик Дженсена Данниль лишь громко фыркнула и принялась готовить кахве.   
  
\- Ладно, Дан, прости меня, я был неправ, что хотел всего лишь выспаться и не впустить тебя в дом. Но это уже в прошлом! А теперь – выкладывай, что ты знаешь о Джарретте!  
  
Данниль разожгла огонь, чтобы поставить на него кастрюльку с водой, и обернулась к Дженсену с улыбкой на губах:  
  
\- То есть, ты даже не отрицаешь, что знаешь, какой именно султанский сын интересовался твоей скромной персоной?  
  
Дженсен осекся на полуслове, понимая, что выдал сейчас себя с головой. Данниль томно вздохнула и, присев на табуретку, возвела глаза к потолку:  
  
\- Да, дружище, ты вляпался. Но я даже не буду читать нотаций, потому что шехзаде Джарретт... Тут и слов не нужно. В общем, ладно, - сменив гнев на милость, продолжила она, - дело вот в чём. Вчера вечером меня позвала к себе служанка Джарретта и сказала, что тот хочет меня видеть. Честно говоря, я струсила, но не исполнить приказ не смогла. Если пересказать в двух словах, то ты сегодня вечером должен прийти к статуе сирены, что в садах Топкапы. Янычары тебя пропустят, Джарретт об этом позаботился. Что именно он от тебя хочет – я не знаю. Но... Могу предположить...  
  
Дженсен поднял ладони в знак того, что не желает слышать домыслов подруги. На самом же деле он просто хотел пару мгновений тишины, чтобы переварить полученную информацию. Джарретт... помнил об обычном художнике? Хотел с ним встречи? Зачем, дьявол побери?!   
  
 **Одно сомнение, второе, третье…**  Они роились в голове, делая её неподъемной. Данниль молча потягивала ароматный кахве, разглядывая город в проёме окна, пока Дженсен размышлял о принесенной подругой вести. Он не мог определиться: была она благой или предвещала череду превосходящих друг друга бед. Да, поначалу Дженсена затопило облегчение и радость от того, что он смог уйти живым, оставив хорошую репутацию во дворце. Только вот спустя несколько дней эйфория спала, и тяжким грузом навалилась тоска. Тоска не по богато обставленным дворцовым покоям, а по шехзаде. Джарретту.   
  
Даже если бы Дженсен не написал бы его портрет, не провел бы столько времени при султанском дворе, наблюдая за ним, то наследник падишаха всё равно поселился бы в его голове. Просто не мог не поселиться, потому что шехзаде Джарретт был сродни тому кахве, который подавали самому султану – пряный, ароматный, сводящий с ума и заставляющий привыкать, как к дурман-траве, раскуриваемой на Бедестане(10) торговцами. И личное знакомство лишь усугубило страсть Дженсена – имея возможность не только лицезреть, но и вести немногословные беседы с Джарреттом, нельзя было не увязнуть сильнее в молодом и статном шехзаде.  
  
\- Данниль… - отняв руки от головы, тихо позвал Дженсен, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с подругой. – Что мне делать?  
  
К чести Данниль, сыпать издевками она не стала. Сделала последний глоток остывшего кахве и поставила чашку на стол, подходя ближе к Дженсену.   
  
\- То, что тебе страшно – это нормально. В подобной ситуации не волновался бы только безумец, но, Дженсен…  
  
Данниль присела перед Дженсеном и пальцами прикоснулась к подбородку, заставляя посмотреть на себя.   
  
\- Что ты теряешь, идя на эту встречу? Не знаю, чего хочет от тебя Джарретт, но… я вижу, что он нравится тебе. Почему бы не пойти и не узнать о желаниях самого шехзаде? В любом случае, эта встреча может стать последней – что тебя держит в Стамбуле? Ты сможешь уехать с теми золотыми, что ты получил за работу, без особых забот. Сходи, поговори с ним. Шехзаде Джарретт заслуживает хотя бы этой малости за свою решимость и такой поступок как встреча лицом к лицу.  
  
Сказав всё, что хотела, девушка поднялась на ноги и, поправив чарчаф(11), покинула обитель Дженсена, оставляя его мучиться сомнениями в одиночестве.  
  
 **Один судорожный вдох, второй, третий…**  Дженсен всё-таки решился прийти, хотя всё внутри и переворачивалось: от волнения, от страха, что Данниль ошиблась, и шехзаде Джарретт имел в виду совсем другое, от обречённого понимания, что все его метания были лишь попыткой успокоить громко причитающий инстинкт самосохранения. Но Дженсен знал – он бы пошёл на край света за Джарреттом, если бы тот позвал. Поэтому сейчас, ступая по ухоженным тропам дворцового сада и оглядываясь по сторонам, Дженсен пытался угомонить рвущееся из груди сердце и тяжелое дыхание, выдававшее его состояние со всей очевидностью.   
  
Но дойдя до статуи сирены, возле которой уже ждал Джарретт, Дженсен успокоился. Ушло из тела напряжение при взгляде на шехзаде, покинули голову навязчивые мысли о ловушке и подлянке со стороны обитателей дворца. Коротко облизнув губы, Дженсен опустил взгляд, почтенно склоняясь перед шехзаде.  
  
\- Здравствуй, художник, - с некоторым удивлением поприветствовал Джарретт. - Буду честен, не думал, что придешь. Но ты меня приятно удивил, Дженсен.  
  
Не особо размышляя над тем, что нарушает правила этикета, не поприветствовав шехзаде вслух, Дженсен дёрнулся, будто бы надеясь исчезнуть.   
  
Джарретт с кривоватой улыбкой лишь головой покачал:  
  
\- Сад полон янычар, ты ведь это прекрасно знаешь. И то, что ты здесь, даже владея этим знанием… делает тебе честь, художник. Совсем недавно к нам приезжали послы из... Венеции, - без плавного перехода, перескочил на другую тему Джарретт, - если я не ошибаюсь. Так ужасно было на них смотреть, Дженсен!  
  
\- И почему же, шехзаде? – решив поддержать беседу, тихо поинтересовался Дженсен.  
  
\- Из-за страха и желания наживы, эти неверные потеряли всякое достоинство, пытаясь выслужиться перед султаном и его семьей. В отличие от тебя, Казак, - с явным восхищением заметил Джарретт.  
  
\- Как вы меня назвали? – уже позабыв о неловкости и волнении, повышая голос, переспросил Дженсен. Его всегда злило, если кто-то намеревался изменить его имя: Шарла, забравшая его в свою семью после гибели родителей, предложила заменить на созвучное, но турецкое Дженгиз, но оказалась бессильна перед упрямством Дженсена. Тот отказался менять имя, настаивая на том, что его дал отец, и он погибнет, нося его. – Моё имя…  
  
\- Я знаю твоё имя, художник, - мягко улыбнулся Джаррет, приближаясь к Дженсену, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, чтобы взглянуть себе в глаза, - но Казак означает сильный и свободный. Ты именно такой, тебе открыт весь мир, и ты знаешь цену своим поступкам.   
  
\- Зачем я здесь, шехзаде? – шёпотом задал интересующий его вопрос Дженсен, облизнув губы.   
  
\- Ты нужен мне. Как собеседник, как… друг. Я не могу говорить ни с кем во дворце – все лебезят и пресмыкаются. Ты же не боишься меня и моего гнева, Дженсен. Мы можем говорить и слышать друг друга, спорить до хрипоты, обсуждая литературу, живопись или что-то другое. Мне так этого не хватает – простого душевного разговора в приятной компании.   
  
Дженсен молчал, слушая Джарретта и понимая, что согласен на всё, что бы сейчас не предложил ему шехзаде. На встречи, на разговоры, на что угодно. Дженсен осознавал, что Джарретт – его погибель; не может быть всё так просто между шехзаде и простолюдином. Но как отчаянно моряки идут в шторм в море, так же отчаянно и Дженсен решился на то, что предлагал ему Джарретт.   
  
\- Я согласен, шехзаде, - не отрывая взгляда от лица Джаррета, кивнул Дженсен и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
\- Послезавтра я жду тебя здесь же, - бросил ему в спину Джарретт, никак не прокомментировав своевольный уход Дженсена.  
  
 **Одна встреча, вторая, третья…**  Смешно сказать, но Дженсен заново привык к шехзаде, будто внимательный взгляд каре-зелёных глаз проник в самую душу и накрепко привязал к своему обладателю. Плывущая по небу луна добавляла интимности, придавала разговорам чувственности, меняла Джарретта и Дженсена ещё больше. Поэтому так легко было потерять себя, подчиниться глупому сердцу, велящему вновь и вновь со всех ног идти на встречи с шехзаде, наслаждаться его компанией, ловить чарующие улыбки и звенящий весельем смех. Дженсен тонул в Джарретте, терял рассудок и не слушал стрёкот беспокоящейся Данниль.  
  
У них не было запретных тем, они обсуждали многое, всё, что приходило на ум Джарретту. Пожалуй, только о будущем ни один из них не хотел говорить – у каждого оно было своё, и они оба прекрасно это понимали. Хотя один раз Дженсен имел не осторожность сказать, что возможно покинет Стамбул через пару лет.   
  
\- Почему? – сразу же помрачнев, спросил Джарретт, требовательно сжав запястье Дженсена.  
  
\- Это прекрасный город, но… Вы должны меня понять, шехзаде, я родился не здесь. Мне снятся ночами родные Афины, улочки, дома, театры… - он врал лишь отчасти: ему действительно снился родной город, но рядом с ним был Джарретт. Без титула, без особых привилегий, такой же бродяга, как и сам Дженсен. – Для вас дом здесь, а для меня…  
  
Джарретт замолчал, отвёл взгляд на тёмную гладь воды, но руки не отпустил.  
  
Дженсен аккуратно высвободился и, встав перед шехзаде, заглянул в глаза.  
  
\- Вы не хотите, чтобы я уезжал?   
  
\- Я не хочу терять тебя, Казак.  
  
Покачав головой, Дженсен не сдержал улыбки. Джарретт при удобном случае не упускал возможности назвать его другим именем, зная, как это не нравится Дженсену.   
  
\- Ты - мой, поэтому я хочу видеть тебя рядом со мной.   
  
\- Я – твой? – растеряв последний стыд, выдохнул Дженсен в самые губы Джарретта и с удовольствием подметил, как в глазах шехзаде растекается страсть. – Ты сам зовешь меня Казак, а, значит, я свободен и никому не принадлежу.   
  
\- Ты никакой не Дженсен, - шёпотом заметил Джарретт и сжал пальцы на плечах Дженсена, - ты – Дженгиз, такой же несоизмеримо прекрасный, как океан, своевольный и невыносимо притягательный. Я тону в тебе, Дженгиз, поэтому ты мой.  
  
От признания Джарретта по телу Дженсена прошёл сладкий ток, и он не удержал стона, когда шехзаде наклонился и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Было приятно ощущать силу, исходящую от Джарретта, чувствовать его мягкие губы и наслаждаться каждым движением умелого языка. Дженсен опустил ладони на талию шехзаде и крупно вздрогнул от соприкосновения с тканью, которая колола кожу острыми петлями многочисленных узоров.   
  
\- Мой Дженгиз, - оторвавшись от Дженсена с улыбкой прошептал Джарретт.  
  
Дженсен даже не стал возражать – ему нравилось, как звучали слова, сказанные шехзаде.   
  
Одно касание настойчивых губ, второе, третье… Дженсен с трудом сдерживал рвущиеся наружу стоны и пытался не подаваться навстречу гибкому телу Джаррета, который прижимал его к тёплому стволу дерева.   
  
\- Шехзаде, - сорвалось тихое, просящее, такое отчего-то постыдное.  
  
Джарретт не ответил, лишь притиснулся плотнее, прихватил губами чувствительную кожу на шее и зашептал в покрасневшее ухо:  
  
\- Мой Дженгиз, нам бы быть сейчас не здесь, а в моих покоях… где можно расположиться с удобством, чтобы доставить тебе ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие…  
  
\- Мой шехзаде!.. – сильнее стискивая пальцы в волосах Джарретта, всхлипнул Дженсен и накрыл требовательным поцелуем насмешливо изогнутые губы, чтобы не слышать этих непозволительных речей.  
  
Наслаждение растекалось по телу волнами, заставляло сильнее вжиматься в Джарретта, стараться почувствовать каждую мышцу. Дженсен задыхался от сжигающей его страсти, терялся в том удовольствии, что дарил ему Джарретт своими прикосновениями и закусывал губы, чтобы не быть слишком громким. Но когда ему стало невыносимо хорошо, он не сумел сдержать слетевшего с губ: «Джарретт!» и обессилено привалившись к дереву, вздохнул, улыбаясь и чувствуя улыбку шехзаде кожей.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, Дженсен.  
  
От этих слов вся расслабленность слетела с Дженсена, и он твёрдо встал на ноги, заглядывая в глаза Джарретту. Тот не улыбался, смотрел прямо и открыто, как только он умел, и ждал.  
  
\- Дженсен? Не Дженгиз, не Казак? – севшим голосом переспросил Дженсен, до боли стискивая пальцы на плечах Джарретта.   
  
\- Я могу называть тебя как угодно, но твоё имя при рождении – Дженсен. И я уважаю твоих родителей, поэтому и сказал, что люблю тебя, Дженсен.  
  
На несколько секунд Дженсен замолчал, лишь гулко дыша и пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее в груди сердце. Этот мальчишка был пугающе уверен в своих словах, настолько, что становилось страшно. Глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен покорно опустил глаза и выдохнул так, чтобы его услышали:  
  
\- Я - твой, шехзаде. Я люблю тебя, Джарретт.  
  
Объятие, в которое заключил Дженсена Джарретт, было крепким, сильным, дающим уверенность, что чувство действительно взаимно. Дженсен предпочел уткнуться лицом в плечо шехзаде, чтобы тот не увидел полыхающей краски смущения на щеках.   
  
 **Один удар сердца, второй, третий…** Глупое-глупое сердце. Дженсен стоял перед троном султана, гордо подняв подбородок и выпрямив спину, упрямо глядя в глаза глумливо улыбающейся Женевьевы. В её глазах сверкало торжество, откровенное довольство от того, что сейчас этот строптивый художник умрёт.   
  
Только сейчас Дженсена настигло осознание, что Женевьеве вовсе не нужен был Мустафа. Она желала и любила лишь шехзаде, который отверг её, а после – выбрал Дженсена. Женевьева мстила, легко и по-женски – не марая своих загорелых ухоженных рук. Она предоставила это султану, который любил сына и хотел для него только лучшего. Истинная женщина, убирающая со своего пути всех врагов. Дженсен дёрнул уголком губ и взглянул на одалиску, не скрывая своего понимания и презрения.  
  
Когда в зале появился Джарретт, Дженсен сглотнул сухим горлом и на краткий миг склонил голову, жмурясь – это Джарретт, его шехзаде, он должен выказать ему своё уважение. Через несколько секунд выпрямившись, Дженсен не сдержал короткого вздоха: Джарретт был в ярости.  
  
\- Султан!   
  
\- Джарретт, - спокойно встретив напор сына, кивнул Мустафа и взмахнул рукой, подзывая к себе одалиску, - моя дорогая Женевьева вчера прогуливалась в саду и наткнулась на тебя и этого художника. Как ты объяснишь то, чем вы занимались?  
  
\- Я уже взрослый и вполне способен принимать решения о том, как и с кем проводить своё свободное время, - Дженсен с восхищением наблюдал, как сдерживает себя Джарретт от выпада вперед, который мог бы стать смертельным для наложницы. – И не думаю, что эту одалиску красит предательство. Если она не остановилась сейчас, то что остановит её в следующий раз, когда она захочет предать уже тебя?   
  
Женевьева поменялась в лице, но промолчала. Дженсен знал, что она сейчас тоже зла, что жаждет высказать всё накипевшее, но сдерживается.   
  
\- Это вздор, сын мой, - возразил Мустафа и перевёл взгляд на Дженсена, - а так как этот художник поставил честь нашей семьи под сомнение, я предлагаю тебе решить все полюбовно. Убей его. Устрани проблему, которая встала между нами.  
  
\- Это не вздор! – воскликнул Джарретт, яро жестикулируя. – Спроси у своей любимой наложницы, не скрывает ли её чёрный взгляд таких же чёрных тайн? Полюбопытствуй у неё о том, как она пыталась совратить твоего младшего сына! Почему же ты молчишь, Женевьева? Расскажи нам всем, как, подкупив прислужницу за деньги султана, пробралась в мои покои! Расскажи, как лежала на моей кровати, обольстительно улыбаясь и заманивая в свои объятия! Расскажи, как бежала, изгнанная, по коридорам Топкапы так быстро, чтобы никто не успел заметить! Расскажи, проклятая!  
  
Женевьева, судя по всему, держалась из последних сил, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Но следует отдать ей должное: она стойко выдержала каждое колкое слово, выплюнутое в её сторону султанским сыном.  
  
\- Мой султан... – дрожащим голосом Женевьева попыталась защититься от нападок, но резкий взмах руки Мустафы заставил её замолчать.  
  
\- Довольно! Джарретт, я вижу, что этот художник дорог тебе настолько, что ты с легкостью разрешаешь себе врать. Но ложь – это всегда грешно. Ложь перед султаном – и вовсе же не прощается. Убей художника. Это приказ.  
  
Дженсен прикрыл веки и задержал на несколько секунд дыхание.   
  
Он знал. Был уверен, что конец будет именно таким.  
  
Было больно видеть, как побледнел шехзаде. Было больно видеть неверие в его глазах и слышать тщательно контролируемое дыхание.   
  
\- Отец! Пророк говорит, что во дворце нельзя проливать кровь(12), - отчаянно возразил Джарретт, взмахивая руками и с мольбой глядя на султана.  
  
\- Только падишаха и его семьи, шехзаде Джарретт, - с издевкой пропела Женевьева, но отшатнулась, увидев, какая ярость промелькнула во взгляде шехзаде.  
  
\- Хотя я и не разрешал говорить своей одалиске, но она права. Убей его, сын. Ты окажешь всем нам большую услугу, - отрезал Мустафа, выпрямившись на троне.  
  
Дженсен знал – Джарретт не мог отказаться. Поэтому с блеклой улыбкой на губах наблюдал за тем, как шехзаде достал личный кортик из крепления на лодыжке и деревянным шагом приближался к нему.   
  
\- Я не хочу, - прошептал в самые губы Джарретт, обнимая его, приставляя лезвие к груди любимого.  
  
\- Но ты обязан. Я понимаю, мой шехзаде Джарретт, - Дженсен сам сделал движение вперёд, чувствуя как в грудь, обжигая, входит сталь. – Люблю тебя, шехзаде.  
  
\- И я люблю тебя, мой Дженсен, мой Дженгиз.   
  
Слезы Джарретта и его обжигающе горячий поцелуй стали последним, что видел и чувствовал Дженсен из рода Эклессов с греческих островов.   
  
 **Одна встреча, вторая, третья…**  Данниль не скрывала лица, даже не вздрагивала, когда в склепе, где покоился Дженсен, появлялся шехзаде Джарретт. Они оба молча переживали свою боль, стараясь не показывать друг другу эмоций, но однажды Данниль не выдержала тишины и обратилась к Джарретту, бесстрашно глядя в глаза:  
  
\- Я хочу крови, шехзаде.  
  
Джарретт бесцветно улыбнулся, поправляя перстень на безымянном пальце.  
  
\- Понимаю. Моей.  
  
\- Не вашей, - покачала головой девушка и схватила его за руку, поднимая на уровень глаз, цепляя взглядом так и не снятый после смерти Дженсена перстень. – Той, которая предала.  
  
\- Одалиски моего отца, - на несколько секунд Джарретт отвёл взгляд, а потом заглянул в тёмные заплаканные глаза Данниль. – Ты служишь моей матери верой и правдой, а так же исполнила и мой приказ когда-то. Я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу. К несчастью, собственноручно я убить её не могу.   
  
\- Султан простил бы вам многое, но не убийство своей любимой наложницы, - удручённо кивнула Данниль, - но я и не смела бы просить вас о подобном. Вы такая же жертва, как и он, - взмахом руки она указала на гробницу. – Именно поэтому я хочу всё сделать сама.  
  
\- Ты отчаянно самонадеянна, - Джарретт грустно улыбнулся, неожиданно даже для себя сделав шаг вперед и прижав девушку к груди. - Я дам тебе все, что пожелаешь.  
  
 **Один рывок, второй, третий…**  Данниль не скрывала торжества, когда Женевьева безуспешно пыталась вырваться, освободиться от сдавливающего горло жгута.   
  
\- Это тебе за моего Дженсена, - словно кошка, шипела Данниль в ухо отчаянно сопротивляющейся Женевьевы. – За нашего с шехзаде Дженсена...  
  
Она с наслаждением наблюдала за предсмертными конвульсиями тела, пока натягивала прозрачную органзу(13), душа одалиску султана. Данниль сводила счеты, не боясь замарать руки, потому что ей нечего было терять – друга больше не было, султанша Нурбана в ней души не чаяла, а при поддержке Джарретта ей ничего не угрожало.  
  
Она могла спокойно мстить, не заботясь о последствиях.   
  
 **Одна капля крови, вторая, третья…**  Вслед за побежавшими по лезвию каплями крови на землю тяжело осел шехзаде Джарретт, сжимая в одной ладони рукоятку кортика, а в другой драгоценные камни, которые рассыпались по пыли, когда ладонь ослабела.  
  
Шехзаде Джарретт не смог выдержать разрывающей его сердце боли и прервал свою жизнь рядом с могилой своего возлюбленного.  
  
 **Один рубин, второй, третий…**  Данниль приходила каждую неделю. Смахивала пыль, меняла высохшие травы, насыпала зёрна кахве и проверяла на месте ли последний подарок Джаррета его возлюбленному – перстень с рубином, который шехзаде носил при жизни.  
  
Она уходила быстро и никогда не оглядываясь, ощущая, что дольше, чем десять минут, выдержать нарушение своего уединения шехзаде Джарретт и его возлюбленный Дженгиз не могли.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шехзаде – титул сыновей султанов Османской империи.  
> 2\. Ятаган – клинковое колюще-режущее и рубяще-режущее холодное оружие с длинным однолезвийным клинком, имеющим двойной изгиб; нечто среднее между саблей и тесаком.  
> 3\. Гяур – понятие в исламе для обозначения человека, совершающего куфр. Согласно исламской догматике, к куфру относятся неверие в существование Единого Бога (Аллаха).  
> 4\. Топкапы – главный дворец Османской империи до середины XIX века.  
> 5\. Янычары - регулярная пехота Османской империи в 1365—1826 годах. Были частью личной гвардии султана, состоявшей из профессиональных воинов, официально считавшихся султанскими рабами.  
> 6\. Босфор - пролив между Европой и Малой Азией, соединяющий Чёрное море с Мраморным. В паре с Дарданеллами соединяет Чёрное море с Эгейским, которое является частью Средиземного. На обеих сторонах пролива расположен крупнейший турецкий город Стамбул.  
> 7\. Кахве (турецк.) - кофе.  
> 8\. Дукат - название серебряных (с 1140 года), затем золотых (с 1284 года) монет, которые впервые появились в Италии и позже стали выпускаться в других странах Европы.  
> 9\. Одалиска - то же самое, что и наложница.   
> 10\. Бедестан - главный стамбульский рынок.  
> 11\. Чарчаф - покрывало для лица.  
> 12\. Согласно Корану, Пророк Мухаммед запретил проливать кровь падишахов и их наследников, поскольку кровь этих людей считалась священной.   
> 13\. Органза – тонкая жёсткая прозрачная ткань, сделанная из шёлка, полиэстера или вискозы путем скручивания двух волокон.


End file.
